The Mortal Cure
by ShannieBear
Summary: Edward leaves Bella in new moon, But what was the real reason? He found a human cure from the volturi, but what, or is the question, who will he trade just to be human? JasperxBella fiction.


**Chapter one**

**A/N:**** this is a JasperXBella fan fiction set in the time of when Edward has left Bella in new moon. This is my own twist to what really happened **** We will start off where new moon left us:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight saga. That belongs to Mrs Meyer**** part of this extract is from new moon and I have put a twist on it.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

The clock tolled, and he took a large stride towards the light.

"No!" I screamed. "Edward, look at me!"

He wasn't listening. He smiled very slightly. He raised his foot to take the step that would put him directly in the path of the sun.

I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. It knocked my breath out of me and snapped my head back.

His dark eyes opened slowly as the clock tolled again

He looked down at me with quiet surprise. He looked different. Not quite as hauntingly beautiful. His eyes were…green?

**Edward's P.O.V**

"Amazing." I said, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward!" Bella said, trying to gasp. What was she doing here?

"You have to get back into the shadows! You have to move!" she cried.

I was very amused. She didn't know what she was talking about. I would come out to meet the sun, in front of everyone, something I hadn't done in a long time, and I would do this for one simple reason. I was **human**.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing." I murmured.

"Edward! We aren't dead! Not yet! But the Volturi are coming!" Bella cried at me, her voice distraught.

What was she talking about? I knew I wasn't dead. I meant I couldn't believe how quickly the Volturi had made me human. What had she said? The Volturi were coming? Of course they were. They had only given me enough of the cure to last 10minutes or so. If I wanted the rest of the cure, they most certainly wanted their cash. But wait. Bella was here. I couldn't let them take her with me. They would be tempted with her blood. I yanked her out of the way. I spread my arms protectively around her. Two dark shapes detached themselves from the gloom.

"Greetings gentlemen." I said, calmly and pleasant on the surface.

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" a smooth voice whispered menacingly. They wanted me to come back inside because my human form would have been wearing off in about thirty seconds.

"I know your instructions Felix. I haven't broken any rules." I told him harshly.

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun and how close you are to sparkling brightly once more." The other shadow said in a soothing tone. They were both concealed within smoky grey cloaks that reached to the ground and undulated in the wind.

"Let us seek better cover."

"I'll be right behind you." I said dryly. "Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the festival?"

"No. Bring the girl" the voice added sourly. "Aro would like to speak with you unless you have changed your mind about the cure?"

"Certainly." I agreed. "But the girl goes free." I added.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Felix told me.

I didn't move an inch from protecting Bella. She was shaking.

"Fine." I whispered harshly.

Suddenly I whipped my head around and caught the scent of Alice. She was here for the same reason that I was. To receive the cure. I wonder where she had got the money to pay them the extraordinary asking price.

Along with her, she had brought Jasper. I knew from his thoughts that he was not interested in being anything other than a vampire, but he was here to support Alice. Why Alice had brought Bella, I didn't know.

Felix face soured. Apparently they didn't like even numbers. I saw a small figure arise from the shadows. Jane. Damn it.

"Jane." I sighed.

"Follow me." She spoke, her childish voice a monotone.

She walked down the dark alley-way before she slid down an open hole in the street with an easy grace.

I saw Bella balk.

"It's alright Bella. Alice will catch you."

I gently lowered her into the blackness and heard Alice catch her below.

We walked down the empty, dull chambers until we were at the heart of the volturi's chambers. Aro was standing there.

"Ah! Edward! You have returned!" he said in delight.

Now he was going to blow my cover in front of Bella. He was going to tell her about the cure.

"I see you have brought some dinner for us all." He raved, referring to Bella.

"Leave her be Aro. She is not a snack." I growled low and deeply.

"Ah, she must be your little human mate. I bet she doesn't know that you are human right now. Does she know you will turn back into a pure blooded vampire in, 5….4…" he began counting loudly. I watched Bella's horrified face.

"3…2…" I waited silently. Now I would change.

"1"

A cloud of light wrapped itself around me and when it passed, I was no longer human.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it. Edward had found a cure for vampirism! He was a human for a little while. Now I understood why he was coming out into the sun. He wouldn't sparkle like a thousand diamonds anymore. He stood before me, pale and hauntingly beautiful once more. Then I realised. He hadn't left me in forks because he didn't want me! He left me because he wanted to find a cure for vampirism and didn't want to endanger my life. I cursed myself in my head. I had ruined the plan.

Aro watched my astounded expression. He began to tell me about the cure.

"Many decades ago, in the fifteen hundreds, my family that you see here were the great queens and kings of France. Yes! We were all vampires!" He shouted, amused. He continued.

"Many vampires around our time had been careless. Humans began to realise that the supernatural did live among them, and so they realised that if they took the hand of a potential vampire suspect and placed it in fire, a human's hand would blister whilst the hand of the vampire would turn to ash. Then the vampire was burned at the stake. We royals were suspected, just like anyone and so we developed an organic plant compound, combined with our royal blood and placed the cure in an open wound. It would make us human, long enough to pass the vampire test, and so we would live." He told me, thinking how clever it was.

"Some peculiar vampires, like your Edward and Alice, heard about our cure and visited us to beg for some for themselves. We of course, being extremely generous gave a little to them to try out." He said, clearly impressed with himself. Generous my backside! He would be asking an extraordinary price. And why did he say Alice wanted some? She was here to help me get Edward back.

"They seem to want a longer human experience, so we have agreed to give them a while to be human, with enough compound to keep them in a fully human form, for as long as they wish. We believe they will be coming back to vampirism in no time." He chuckled. He stepped forward and held out his hands full of two tiny boxes, presumably full of the cure. Edward and Alice stepped forward, checked them, and then took a step back with the cure in their hands. Jasper hovered around Alice, watching her intently. I was sure he could sense something was not right in the air.

"Ah. Of course Aro, your payment." Edward acknowledged, probably after reading Aro's mind. Alice and Edward stepped forward with two large suitcases. When they opened them for inspection, they contained millions of dollars at least, and gemstones of all arrays.

Aro chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you think we have any need for money?" he asked, amused.

"You see, Jane and Alec have been attempting to use their power on Bella, to send her to the ground in pain, but it seems to be ineffective." He said. He looked at me with interest. I wondered what he could mean, when I saw Jasper being sent to the ground, clutching his head and withering in pain. Alice cried out and ran to his aid. "I also feel that Jasper can control emotions, as I am feeling calm and relaxed right now." Aro finished. Edward looked shocked. He knew something about what Aro was thinking.

"No Aro! You can't have them! You just can't!" Edward cried.

"But dear Edward, do you wish to have the cure or not. Jasper and Bella would make a lovely part of my family." Aro said with a fake sweetness in his voice.

"DECIDE NOW Edward." He looked to Edward.

"Alice?" Aro questioned. He sighed when she shook her head in fear.

Aro's face changed to steel.

"Will you give them to me and live a human life, or will you go home a vampire. You decide.

Edward looked to Alice. Jasper looked with fear, directly at me. He was so panicked that it was rubbing off on me. I felt numb all over. Surely Edward and Alice wouldn't hand over Jasper and I just to be human, would they? I looked at Edward and he looked back at me. His eyes were smouldering with sympathy.

"It's a deal Aro." Edward and Alice said in unison.

My heart sank right to my feet.

Aro smiled, delighted. Alice kissed jasper goodbye and Edward kissed my hair.

"I will come back for you Bella." He whispered softly. They were escorted out of the chamber, not looking back.

Once they had left, Aro said with a smile on his face:

"Welcome to the family."

Jasper was restrained by three guards and taken somewhere deep into the chambers. They didn't bother with guards for me, I was a lousy human.

I stayed where I was, a messy heap on the floor thinking one thought.

For so long, Edward had been telling me he was a monster. For once in the whole time I had known him. I agreed.


End file.
